The present disclosure relates generally to exciterless synchronous generators. In order to operate at synchronous speeds, synchronous machines require an energized field winding incorporated into the machine rotor. Many synchronous machines use an external exciter machine to energize the field winding during normal operation where synchronous machines operate at synchronous speeds. Certain synchronous machines include energy harvest windings, also known as energy harvesting coils, incorporated into the rotor to energize the field winding. The energy harvesting coils receive power in the form of intentional and unintentional harmonics output from the air gap of the synchronous machine. Existing exciterless synchronous generators suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. Exciterless synchronous generators currently do not require a separate exciter machine while operating at synchronous speeds, but exciterless synchronous generators do require a dedicated exciter current path and exciter machine to perform startup operations. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.